Waiting On My Woman
by jumpOVERtheMOON
Summary: Caleb thinks about how much he loves Hanna, while he is waiting on his woman.    Written for SoccerObsessed.  One-shot SongFic; Complete!


**Title: **Waiting on my woman.

**Rating: **K+.

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Hanna Marin & Caleb Rivers.

**Type of Story: **This is a one-shot, with a side of a song-fic.

**Song: **Waiting on a woman: Brad Paisley.

**Summary: **Caleb thinks about how much he loves Hanna, while he is waiting on his woman.

**Dedicated: **This story is dedicated to SoccerObsessed. I hope you enjoy it!

**Timeline:** Takes place between 2x14 and 2x15.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Pretty Little Liars'.

**Authors Note: **Italics are thoughts and song lyrics. Story is in Caleb's point of view.

A few words in the song lyrics have been tweaked to fit the mood/location of the story.

Please read and review! =)

* * *

><p>Only Hanna Marin could make Caleb Rivers feel in such a way. She gave me a reason to smile, a reason to breathe, and a reason to wake up each morning. But of course, Hanna knew that she affected me in such a way, and often used it to her advantage.<p>

In return, he had given her a little pep in her step, and often made her weak in the knees. They were young, they were in love, and together they were nearly limitless.

_Except, when Hanna had the urge to shop 'til she dropped._

* * *

><p>Like most girls her age, Hanna was in love with retail therapy. No item was ever too expensive, for Hanna would willingly front up the cash if she wanted to item badly enough. Most of the time, she would purchase the item before it even hit her that she was spending her mother's hard earned cash. When she had realized how much money she had spent, she switched credit cards and began using the money that her father gave her for 'emergencies only.'<p>

At time like this, when Hanna was maxing out credit cards, Caleb wished he hadn't just came back from California, for he was lacking in the money department at this current time. If he had the money, he would let her shop until she ran out of cash. But Hanna knew what Caleb was going through, and this did not interrupt her monthly 'shop till you drop' trip that was taking place at the Kings James Mall. Hanna just wanted to spend time with Caleb, and she partook in one of her favorite activities.

At first, Caleb went into the shops with Hanna. He hinted at various pieces of lingerie that he wanted her to purchase. He watched her try on pairs and pairs of shoes. He 'went' to the bathroom twice and dawdled in the food court willingly tasting samples of polish water-ice and fudge samples.

_It was obvious to every single person around him; I was bored out of his mind._

Caleb only wanted to have an early dinner at Rive Gauche. It was all he could afford at this time, and he was willing to spend it on Hanna. I didn't expect to spend two hours after dinner shopping with Hanna. He expected that after shopping for two hours, Hanna would want to go home. He didn't expect her to still be going strong, and bringing him a new bag every so often.

_To be perfectly honest; I hadn't signed up for this._

* * *

><p>He assumed that they would spend some time up in Hanna's bedroom while Ms. Marin and Emily were at the Grille. He strategically planned dinner for 4pm, so that everything could go as planned.<p>

_It was now 6pm, and it seemed that my plans had bit the dust. _

Caleb couldn't tell Hanna what he originally had planned on doing tonight. He wanted to make up for lost time with Hanna, while tangled in between the sheets of her full sized bed. But, he couldn't stop staring at the smile that she had upon her face. It was obvious, Hanna was happy.

* * *

><p><em>Happy, to be shopping. Happy, to have Caleb back. Happy, without a care in the world.<em>

Caleb didn't feel as if he needed to take the happiness away from Hanna, when she had just begun to feel as if she didn't have a single care in the world. Caleb knew very well that Hanna felt responsible for so many things that had happened lately, and he didn't want her to think of such things, when they were together.

I knew what she deserved to be happy, so I found myself walking towards the benches. Today was about Hanna. I found myself sitting on a nearby bench, and I put my head back and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>I would understand this… someday.<em>

A few minutes later, a man sat down next to me, and asked me if I was waiting on a woman.

I nodded "yeah", and started up a conversation.

I decided it was my turn to ask him, "How about you?"

He replied, "Son, since 1952- I've been waiting on a woman."

Caleb smiled; he already had so much in common with this man.

* * *

><p>Hanna and Caleb were anything but the typical couple. He lived in her house for a week, without her mother being suspicious. They shared a shower and their first kiss one day. The very next day, he took her virginity.<p>

Their relationship went up in flames shortly afterwards when Jenna had revealed that Caleb was spying on Hanna. He did everything in her power to win Hanna back, but she kept running away from him. Caleb thought as if he would never win Hanna back, so he left one night to go to Arizona.

Caleb only got to Indiana before Lucas found him and took him home. The first thing he did when he returned to Rosewood was talk to Ms. Marin, and begged her to see Hanna again. She obliged, but told him that she would not hold back if Hanna was hurt a second time by him. After spilling his heart out for her, he was able to show her how much he loved her. Hanna hadn't forgotten what had happened between them, but she forgave him. And, a few days later, they had their first date at the Grille.

* * *

><p>"When I picked her up for our first date, I told her I'd be there at 8. And she came down the stairs at 8:30."<p>

_I remembered how Hanna looked coming down her staircase. How my heart was beating so loud he thought it would beat out of my chest. How she smiled at him, and linked her fingers between mine. In that moment; everything was absolutely perfect._

"She told me that she was sorry that she took so long. She didn't like a thing she tried on. But let me tell you, she sure looked pretty." Caleb told the older man, as they started up conversation again.

* * *

><p>"The wedding took a year to plan; you talk about an anxious man… I was nervous!"<p>

And then he nudged my arm, like old man do. "I'll say this about the honeymoon, it was worth it." I laughed as the older man smiled from ear to ear.

_For months now, I had thought about proposing to Hanna after our high school graduation. I planned on having her meet my mom, and watching her plan our wedding. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, and I was certain that she would feel the same way. We may have gone through more trials and tribulations than we should have experienced together, but in the end we still loved one another._

* * *

><p>"And we haven't been anywhere that she hasn't made us late for. That I know, and that I swear! Boy, it's just a fact of life; it'll be the same with your young love. She'll take her time, because soon you'll learn not to mind."<p>

I thought about what the older man was saying. I loved Hanna, and I was slowly coming to accept that coming late and waiting came with her territory. I had lost her before, and I didn't want to lose her ever again.

"I've read somewhere statistics show the man's always the first to go and that makes sense because I know… she won't be ready. But when it comes my time and I cross over to the other side, I'll find myself a bench and sit down, and I'll wait for my woman."

* * *

><p><em>I looked over to shake the older man's hand, for every single thing he had said was absolutely true. But when I looked next to me, the man was gone. Where was he? Had I imagined our conversation?<em>

When I was trying to comprehend what had happened, Hanna came up behind me, and put her arms around me. I smiled, because I missed her.

"Sorry I took so long. The checkout line was limited to one cashier, so it took twice in long." Hanna told me, as I stood up and put her hand in mine.

"It's okay babe, I didn't mind waiting for you at all." I said, smiling.

Whether our conversation was a figment of my imagination, or actually reality, I learned something today.

_I don't mind, waiting on my woman._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading; please don't forget to review! =)


End file.
